t_r_o_t_cfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Clan Founders
All about who founded the clans. Have questions, concerns or suggestions? Add it on the Talk page. Knightstar She was fi rst known as Nightstar. Coming from the long gone clan called Brookeclan, she kept followers with her and soon after the end of the clan's existence, Nightstar had formed ShadowClan, which was actually the very second ShadowClan of Fly Like a Bird 3. Though at the time it was rare and not a well known clan, it soon became popular. Cats all around came to join ShadowClan. Within this time period, Nightstar decided to change her name to Knightstar. She saw potential in a cat named Snowfur, and made her deputy, but it all turned around to be as if she made a mistake. The white cat had completely separated the clan, causing major conflicts. After a while, both leaders made an agreement and joined the clans once again. Knightstar kept her sympathy with Snowfur and let her stay in the clan. With the clan growing by every month, and despite of her being well known, she decided to leave her leadership to Airstar, but she came back, and formed NightClan, another clan that became popular as well. She was only leader for a small time, and left it at Smokestar's paws. Knightstar is the cat we thank for ShadowClan's and NightClan's presence for moons to come. Whitestar Whitestar was the founder of Riverclan, and was probably the most powerful and tyrannical cat the clans have ever seen. He was found as a kit by smokestar, who was the deputy of Nightclan at the time. At about the same time whitestar became an apprentice, smokestar became leader. smokestar mentored whitepaw, and eventually he became whitepatch. only a few moons after becoming a warrior, we was able to manipulate his way into the deputy position, although it didn't take much manipulating. During his time as deputy, Nightclan was weak. He had many friends both in Nightclan, and outside of Nightclan. Most believed that he would be an amazing leader, that he deserved it more than smokestar, and that the sooner he became leader, the better. They all knew he had the ability to bring power and pride to Nightclan, and restore it to its former glory. Then a cat named Flamepelt appeared. She quickly befriended whitepatch, and he told her that when he became leader he would make her deputy. Flamestar decided that she didn't want to wait, and formulated a plot to kill smokestar so that whitepatch could become leader, and she deputy. But when she told Whitepatch about this plan, he rejected it, saying that, while he didn't care if Flamepelt killed smokestar, he would never betray his clan and kill his own leader for power. But Flamepelt didn't like this, so she decided to go on with the plan anyway. she failed to kill smokestar, but to save herself from banishment, she told everyone that whitepatch had forced her to do it, and he said that if she didn't that he would kill her. smokestar banished whitepatch before hearing his side of the story. During whitepatch's time as a rouge, he reinforced his claws with dog teeth. He was so filled with anger that he would go around killing rouges for fun. Eventually he decided that he would start a clan called Riverclan. He named a young she-cat named silverstram deputy, but shortly after replaced her with Ferntail. He gained his nine lives, and Riverclan grew very strong, very quickly. It swiftly grew larger and stronger than even shadowclan. But something inside whitestar snapped. He had accomplished what many thought impossible, and had extended to life of the clans on fly like a bird 3 by more than a year, but he still felt unsatisfied. Eventually he began to beat on his deputy, almost killing her several times, and he attacked any cat from another clan. He killed and blinded many of them. Then he decided that what he was wanting was revenge. so he killed Flamepelt, who had become Flamestar, and took almost all of her lives, as well as her last life. But that wasn't enough for him, so he began to take revenge on Nightclan. He blinded smokestar in one eye, and almost killed her about 5 times, she was only saved by her cowardice. Then he began two of the most insane things he had even done. The first one being his campaign for nightclan territory, which he almost succeeded in. The second being, he tried to create the perfect leader. He had 3 subjects: willowkit, Quickkit and whisperkit. All 3 failed. willowkit resented her father and her name, and didn't want to become leader, so she ran away. whisperkit disappeared one day, and never returned. Quickkit, who had the most potential, slowly began to wander further and further out of territory each day, and eventually he disappeared as well. Eventually whitestar disappeared as well, after killing several anti-clan members, and continuing to be a tyrant. He was gone for so long that Ferntail took over as Fernstar, and received her nine lives. But whitestar returned, after so long he had finally come back. whitestar had expected to be met with joy and excitement upon his return, but none of the cats he had known when he was leader remained, only Fernstar. whitestar came back with 4 lives, he had left with all 9. He had gone through a life changing event sent from starclan to change him back to good, because starclan still believed that he was the best leader the clans of flab3 had ever seen. whitestar failed their event, and was allowed to return to Riverclan. when whitestar had returned he demanded that Fernstar step down, as he was still rightful leader of Riverclan. Fernstar refused, and the warriors of Riverclan attacked him, knocking him down to 3 lives. But he had remained a good warrior, almost killing 2 of them despite being outnumbered 4:1. After he was revived by starclan he challenged Fernstar to a duel to the death. Fernstar declined at first because she knew that there was no way for her to defeat whitestar, she might have been able to take on life from him, but he would easily take all of hers. Then she realized that he had lost a lot of blood when the warriors attacked him. He was hugely off balance and was struggling to stay standing. Fernstar lost only one life to whitestar that day, while she took the final 3 of his. Whitestar now hunts in the dark forest. "I may have been a tyrant, but none can deny, I was a great leader! How many others can create a clan out of nothing, and grow it to the point where it is even larger than the great Shadowclan? I was the most powerful cat, and the greatest leader the clans have ever known!"- Whitestar to Fernstar before their battle for Riverclan. Birchstar Birchstar is the leader of the disbanded MarshClan, which soon reformed into LeafClan. He left his Clan after seeing there was no point in continuing it on, so there for, a new Clan has formed. Swampstar Swampstar is the current leader of the newest Clan called LeafClan, which is mostly reincarnted from MarshClan. He is a loyal leader, proud, and trusts in his deputy, Snowfrost well. His sister is Palecloud. Category:History